Worgen
Also see Worgen (Lore) The name worgen inspires fear to the hearts and minds of the Horde and to some lesser extent, members of the Alliance. Records indicate that the worgen, a race of lupine humanoids, existed for a time in Kalimdor. Other evidence also suggested that the Worgen were from a different world, that came through portals by Archmage Argual. In fact, more recent evidence suggested that their true origin might have a connection to the night elves and a secretive druidic order from Kalimdor's distant past. This proved to be correct as the curse originated from a druidic sect who followed Goldrinn, known as Druids of the Pack. They shapeshifted into the feral worgen and eventually lost their minds to its violent nature. The other Druids agreed that they must be locked away, and thus put them into eternal slumber deep beneath a tree... until the day Arugal and Velinde Starsong tampered with the Scythe of Elune. It was the night elves, after all, who created the curse in the first place. Obliged to help their newfound allies, they re-introduced them to the Alliance. The worgen's first verified appearance in the Eastern Kingdoms has been traced back to the Third War, when the archmage Arugal utilized the wolf-beasts as a weapon against the Scourge. Arugal's weapons soon turned against him, however, as the curse of the worgen rapidly spread among the human population, transforming ordinary men and women into ravenous, feral creatures. Arugal adopted many of the worgen as his own and retreated to the former mansion of Baron Silverlaine, the estate now known as Shadowfang Keep. The curse, however, was not contained. It persisted in the lands of Silverpine and extended even into the fabled walled nation of Gilneas, where the curse rapidly reached pandemic levels. The citizens of Gilneas found themselves trapped, with no hope of escape. They retreated deeper within the isolated domain, and there they survived, fearful of the savage presence that lurked just outside the barricades. Tensions among the displaced citizens escalated over time, resulting in a civil war that now threatens to destabilize the embattled nation even more. There are those among the Gilneans, however, who cling to hope. Many believe that a cure for the worgen curse may exist, although others have nearly given up, fearful that if the barricades should fall, their humanity will be lost forever. Appearance The worgen of the Greymane Pack can alternate from human and their humanoid lupine forms after being "infected" with the curse. As humans, they can appear as humans do, but anytime they feel intense emotion (including love) the wolf is unleashed that they become humanoid lupines. Apparently, the worgen form becomes the baseline form for those of the Greymane Pack, and the human form the transformation. Other Packs Alliance *Bloodfang - Found in Gilneas and Silverpine Forest, supporters of the Gilneas Liberation Front Scourge *Wolfcult/Bloodmoon - Found in the Grizzly Hills Independent or Hostile *Brashwater Crew - A group of worgen pirates *Lycanthoth - Found in Mount Hyjal *Nightbane - Found in Duskwood *Moonrage - Found in Silverpine Forest *Shadowfang - Found in Shadowfang Keep *Terrowulf - Found in Ashenvale Forest Racial Traits Greymane worgen use the skinwalker race from the Pathfinder Companion: Blood of the Moon ''with some additions. All skinwalkers are humanoids with the skinwalker and shapechanger subtypes. They have the same random starting age, aging effects, and random height and weight as a human. Skinwalkers have the following racial traits. *'+2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, +2 to one physical ability''' score while shapechanged (1 R.P): Worgen are well attuned to the natural order of things and value passion above reason. While in their bestial form, they gain a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution (see Change Shape). *'Medium:' Skinwalkers are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Skinwalkers have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision {Ex):' In dim light, skinwalkers can see twice as far as humans. *'Animal-Minded (2 RP):' Skinwalkers have a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and wild empathy checks. *'Change Shape {Su, 5 RP):' A worgen can change shape into a bestial form as a standard action. In bestial form, a worgen gains a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. While in this form, a worgen also takes on an animalistic feature that provides a special effect. Each time a worgen assumes bestial form, she can choose to gain one of the following features: * 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage :* Darkvision to a range of 60 feet :* +1 racial bonus to natural armor The racial ability score bonus and additional feature last as long as the worgen remains in that form, and a worgen can remain in bestial form for as long as she wants. While in bestial form, a worgen takes a -4 penalty on Charisma and Charisma-based checks when interacting with humanoids that lack the shapechanger subtype. A worgen can return to her human form as a swift action. To change forms and gain a different benefit, a worgen must first return to her humanoid form then use her shapechange ability again. A worgen can shapechange into bestial form a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 her character level. *'Wolf heritage:' The Greymane pack of worgen are considered to be witchwolf skinwalkers ''within Pathfinder's context *'Ancestry:' Goldrinn the Wolf :*'Typical Alignment:' NG :*'Ability Modifiers:' +2 Con, -2 Int (+2 Wis while shapechanged) :*'Alternate Skill Modifiers:' Perception, Wild Empathy :*'Alternate Spell-Like Ability''' Magic Fang 1/day :*'Bestial Features' ::*Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage (isn't infectious) ::*2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ::*Darkvision 60 feet ::*+2 racial bonus on all saving throws ::*Flayer (+3 to Profession (skinning) checks) ::*Running Wild -- you drop to all fours and run like a wild animal, gaining +20 to land speed. *'Spell-Like Ability:' Worgen with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the skinwalker's character level. Other Traits The following race traits are available to Worgen of the Greymane pack. Mastery of Form: You've never had trouble changing shape between beast and humanoid, and your ability to control your form is unparalleled. You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against polymorph effects. Traumatic Shift: Your first transformation was in a public place, observed by loved ones who later shunned you or townsfolk who chased you away. You have become good at hiding your nature. You gain a +I trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff becomes a class skill for you. Worgen Feats The following feats are available to the worgen, including skinwalkers of specific heritages. EXTRA FEATURE You are an exceptional shapechanger. Prerequisites: Con 13 , Skinwalker. Benefit: When you change shape to your bestial form, you may choose one additional feature from those listed in your sShapechange ability and gain that benefit while in bestial form. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. FAST CHANGE You can change forms faster than most other Greymane Worgen. Prerequisites: Dex 13 , base attack bonus +6, Skinwalker. Benefit: You can assume your bestial form as a move action instead of a standard action. WOLF SAVAGE (COMBAT, STYLE) You can savage vulnerable foes so badly they become supernaturally disfigured. Prerequisites: Wis 17, Improved Unarmed Strike, Wolf Style, Wolf Trip, Knowledge (Nnature) 9 ranks. Benefit: Whenever you deal a prone opponent at least 10 points of damage with a natural weapon or unarmed strike, you can savage your foe as a swift action. Your victim becomes disfigured unless it succeeds at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wisdom modifier). The effects of this disfigurement are identical to those of a bestow curse spell (caster level equal to your character level). WOLF STYLE (COMBAT, STYLE) You can channel the curse in your blood to hamper foes that turn their backs on you. Prerequisites: Wis 13 , Improved Unarmed Strike, Knowledge (Nature) 3 ranks. Benefit: While using this style, whenever you deal at least 10 points of damage to a foe with an attack of opportunity, that foe's base speed decreases by 5 feet for 1 round. The foe's base speed decreases by an additional 5 feet for every 5 points of damage your attack deals beyond 10. If this penalty meets or exceeds the remaining number of feet your foe can move during its turn, you may attempt a combat maneuver check to trip your foe as an free action. WOLF TRIP (COMBAT, STYLE) You have studied wolves' skill at bringing down prey. Prerequisites: Wis 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, Wolf Style, Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on all combat maneuver checks to trip as part of an attack of opportunity. While using Wolf Style, whenever you successfully trip a creature, as a free action you may choose an available square adjacent to you for the tripped creature to land prone in. OGL Section 15 Copyright Notice Lands of Conflict © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Pathfinder Player Companion: Blood of the Moon © 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tim Akers, Neal Litherland, David N. Ross, and Tork Shaw. Category:The Alliance